Sharing Daddy
by AberrantScript
Summary: The Loud girls were always taught to share things. So when Liena really needed her Daddy, but Lyra was already busy playing with him; neither has a problem sharing their favorite person.


Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

SHARING DADDY

If there was something Liena always loved it was how her Mommy always taught her to share with her siblings. If Loan had a shiny set of toys, and Liena _really_ wanted to play with them, the girls would share them cause they loved each other that much.

If Liena was _really hot and bothered_ but Lyra was busy sucking on Daddy's cock, then the girls would share him cause they loved each other that much.

That's how things worked in the Loud house. You weren't selfish or mean. If you wanted Daddy, you shared him. It was as simple as that.

And Liena, in just a pair of blue, lacy undergarments, was standing in the doorway of Lyra and Liby's room and thinking about just how much she _really_ wanted to share Daddy.

Her bright eyes were looking down on Lyra's heart-shaped ass as it wiggled from side to side, her fine hips curving to a thin waist; the slope of her back descending and then, suddenly curving upward to her head. Her brown, messy locks were swept over one shoulder as she her pink tongue raked up and down her Daddy's hard erection before her lips planted a kiss on the very tip… and swallowed him whole.

Liena's thighs squeezed together. She could feel her panties getting just a little wet as Lyra bobbed up and down, sucking on their Daddy… trying to make him cum, making him hard as steel. Her eyes looked at his cock, glistening with Lyra's spit; at that strong cord running on the bottomside, that vein pulsing on the top and side.

Her hand slithered down her flat, toned stomach, slipping into her panties. She moaned as her fingers dipped into her smoking furnace, just like she did earlier… in front of Lemy.

God, that was so fucking hot. Almost as hot as fucking Daddy.

She could see Lyra's own hand slip into her naked pussy, her middle finger dipping into her wet heat and slipping as deep as she could go. Her sister's hip jerked and twisted in pleasure as that finger scraped those inner walls… The sight made Liena hotter for Daddy… and hotter for Sissy~

She couldn't wait anymore. She needed something… someone.

Lyra was busy looking up at her Daddy with those wide, precious eyes of hers; her lips making a perfect, tight seal around his thick erection. She could feel every bump and ridge and the slick, needful heat wafting from his sex and into her mouth, her body, flooding her mind with desire.

He was leaning back, his hands out to the side. His fists were clenched in the sheets and his eyes were squinting in pleasure. Still he was looking at her, at her naked breasts as they rubbed his bare thighs with each time she sucked him deep into her mouth. He was looking at her long hair, that fell down to the floor, tickling her knee and his foot as she knelt between his legs and worshiped her Daddy with tongue and lips.

Lyra groaned, the sound vibrating along Daddy's manhood and making him reach his hand out, thread it in her brunette curtain of silk. She groaned again because she could feel someone's fingers pushing her lower lips apart… someone's tongue flicking across her clit. Her hips squirmed as that tongue stroked her again, and again, and again. Two strong hands gripped her by the waist and held her still. She could feel hot breath against her thighs; their tongue pushing deeper into her core, stroking her walls, turning her mind to mush and her body into molten steel. She was putty beneath their hands and mouth and she didn't even know their name.

And she didn't give a damn either.

Daddy noticed when Lyra stopped sucking him; when she resorted to slowly, awkwardly pumping him with one hand as her mouth became too busy moaning out her pleasure with vulgar obscenities. He looked past her hair and, down on the floor, were a pair of long, long legs… bent at the knees, and sticking in the air.

An eyebrow quirked, he craned his neck and groaned at that fine ass glowing right before his eyes. He could even see a tiny glimpse of a little kitten hiding between those firm thighs, and he felt himself throbbing harder with fierce need.

Lyra didn't even notice when Daddy got up off the bed. She fell onto the mattress, squeezing the sheets in her hands as her face pressed down to stifle her screams of beautiful agony. Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes tight shut, and he mouth open and panting for air that couldn't come fast enough… she was a sight to behold, and the sounds coming from her mouth were making Liena grow wetter, hotter, more daring.

The blonde girl was lying flat on her stomach, her full breasts pressing out just a little from her chest as she smooshed them against the carpet. The taste of her younger sister was toxic, addicting, driving her insane with heat and need.

When she felt a pair of hands grab her ass, she gasped against Lyra's pussy and stilled.

" _No, don't stop now! Fuck me! Fuuuck me haaarder!_ " cried Lyra.

Liena wasn't given much choice as her sister's hand tugged her hair, pulling her back into place. But she didn't mind because Daddy just spread her legs wide enough for his knees to sit down between hers. And she didn't mind focusing all of her loving attention on Lyra because Daddy was laying down across her legs and butt, holding himself up with his strong arms. Those same arms that once held her against his chest, cradling her as she slept… now were holding him up above her as his pulsing erection prodded between her thighs… at her very core… trying to gain entrance to her smoldering depths.

She whined from the back of her throat, twisted her hips upward to meet him, and that did it. With one swift motion his cock impaled her to the hilt, spearing her to the ground. She moaned low and deep as her tongue flicked harder across her sister's pussy lips, as her Daddy slowly pulled his cock out, inch by inch, before slowly pushing it all the way back inside until he had nothing left to give… until ever last inch was snuggled deep in her pussy~

Liena squirmed beneath him, urging her hips up to meet him, but each time he pressed her back down to the ground with his strong body, his throbbing erection pushing and pulling inside her body with delicious ease from all the natural wetness she was making. She was burning alive, like a fiery coal was inside her chest and searing her, making her delirious.

 _Thrust_. She could feel his hips grind against her ass as he pressed her down, holding her to the floor like the submissive daughter she was. And when he lifted off of her, and inch by inch of his hardened rod of steel pulled out of her as her walls grasped onto him tightly, refusing to let him go… she'd do her best to wiggle her ass against his groin, making it harder for him to pull out and begging for him to just bury himself inside her pussy and never come back out.

 _Thrust_. Lyra moaned against the sheets as someone's lips and tongue bounced into her vagina, brushing against her clit. Daddy was starting to pick up speed, she could tell. And she could barely make out the muffled gasps of the girl licking her. She sounded like Liena, and God, that was making her feel hotter. Her hands squeezed the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white when her sister's tongue delved into her core once again. Her mind was numbing; she could feel her end approaching.

Daddy was gazing fondly down at his little girl's golden hair; pure sunlight just like her Mommy's. He heated gaze looked on as Liena's pink tongue poked and prodded at Lyra's pussy lips, and he moaned when he saw her invade her sister, when Lyra gasped, out of breath and moaning on pure pleasure alone.

 _Thrust_. He pushed himself all the way inside his daughter again, groaning as his very tip kissed her womb. The feeling made him hungrier for more. He leaned down and parted her hair with his nose, pressing his lips to the base of her neck. She shivered as he kissed her, as he slowly pulled back out once again… as her walls contracted and squeezed him, refusing to let him go without a fight. She was so fucking tight he felt like he was going to explode. He _was_ going to explode. Soon.

Liena shivered again when her Daddy's hot breath puffed on her ear.

" _Are you ready, honey?_ " he cooed to her, his cheeks flushed and his body panting for air.

He was moving faster now, just a little faster. Pushing in as far as he could go, kissing her cervix, and then pulling almost all the way back out.

Liena was squirming harder, wiggling her butt into him. She was urging him to go faster, to drive himself once more into her core and stay there, throbbing and pulsing with energy, exploding and releasing inside her. It's what she wanted ever since she stripped in front of Lemy. It's what her body was begging her to do! To give herself to her Daddy, let her body be his and his alone; to take his cum all the way up to her womb and let it flood into the deepest part of her core.

" _Y-yes, Daddy, I'm ready for it!_ "

 _Thrust._ He pressed all the way inside, bottoming out, and twitching on the brink of orgasm.

" _What do you want, baby? Tell Daddy what you want._ "

She could feel him pulsing faster, hotter. He was moving quicker, beginning to pound her. She could barely twitch against him; just grinding her ass against him as best she could while moaning out her pleas for him to " _Cum in me, Daddy. F-fill me up. Your little girl wants to be a big girl, Daddy. Make me a big girl~_ "

She moaned as he pressed down harder than before, wedging his cock against the opening of her womb. And she groaned in delight when he didn't pull back out… when he stayed, and he kissed her neck as his erection throbbed with need and urgency. And she knew it was too late to back out; she could already feel his pre-cum leaking out and lubricating that little entrance to her womb, slicking the way for his sperm to enter her sacred temple with unbelievable ease.

She felt that first pump as his cock pulsed inside her, and cum splashed against her opening. Her walls were contracting and spasming around him, milking him for more pumps of cum; making a tight seal around him; ensuring his sperm had no place else to go but inside her womb.

Daddy's arms relaxed, and he laid on her back, being careful not to squish her. He could feel her chest heaving, but her body remained very still as his cock released a second wave of cum into her womb, and then a third, and a fourth. Her pussy was gripping him tightly, pumping him for more just like Lyra's mouth was doing only moments earlier. Liena's pussy was relentless, squeezing a fifth gush of cum from his dick, splashing against the opening of her womb. With what little strength he had left, he pressed himself against her once more and made sure every last drop was plugged inside her womb. Liena purred beneath him when she realized what he was doing; and he stroked her hair with tender caresses.

" _We shouldn't waste a single drop, should we?_ "

He kissed the back of her head with a loving peck.

" _Nope, Daddy._ " She sighed. " _I feel really full now, and really warm, too._ "

He chuckled as he slowly lifted himself up.

" _Are you ready for me to pull out?_ "

She nodded, slipping a hand down her side. She felt Daddy begin to slip out and she squeezed him as tight as she possibly could. And when his penis popped out, she covered her lips with the palm of her hand, rolling onto her back and lifting her knees into the air.

" _Mmm, Daddy, I can feel your cum sloshing inside my womb, doing naughty things to my little, defenseless eggs._ " She looked down at her hand covering her pussy and she smiled. " _And not a single drop slipped out, Daddy. All of it's inside me. Every last bit~_ "

He rolled onto his back to catch his breath. But soon Lyra was upon him, stroking him and licking him and sucking him back to life.

" _Lyra, honey, give Daddy a break. He's worn out from a long day._ "

But she didn't stop. She only winked at him and continued her blowjob until he was fully erect once more. And then, she was straddling his lap, one hand holding him straight in the air.

" _Did I tell you that we had a visitor this morning, Daddy?_ " Lyra asked as she lowered herself onto his lap, using her fingers to press his cock against her pussy.

He shook his head as she ground against him, pressing his manhood against his belly, fucking him with her outer lips alone.

" _A Jehovah's Witness came today, and she taught me a word…_ "

Daddy gasped as she lifted upward, using his very tip to tease her opening until they were both moaning.

" _W-what word did your learn, baby?_ "

Lyra paused as she held his very tip at her opening, just barely spreading her lips apart… ready to drive deep inside her body.

Looking into his eyes with her own burning irises, she grinned sideways at him.

" _Fornication… and she taught me that it's a really bad thing to do._ "

Lowering herself just enough so that Daddy entered her, his swollen head disappearing inside her depths, Lyra continued…

" _Daddy, may I be a bad gurl? Can I do naughty things to you while you're lying down and resting?_ "

He groaned in reply as she sunk down inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in her young pussy; not giving him a chance to reply.

She leaned forward and splayed her hands on his chest, squeezing her arms against her naked breasts, making them press together and push out closer toward her Daddy's face.

Her arched her back as she lifted her hips up, and then suddenly let gravity slam her back down onto his lap. She moaned out loud like a wanton kitten, thirsty for more of its mother's milk… and her pussy was crying for it, begging for his cum. After seeing what he gave Liena, Lyra's young womb was desperate for its own hot, steamy drink~

" _Is it ok if I fuck my Daddy~?_ "

She leaned closer until her face was only a few inches away from his. She could feel his hands grab her hips, helping to lift her up and slam her back down onto him, spearing her with each thrust. She ground forward and backward, making his hard cock scrape every inch of her inner walls before she'd lift herself back up off him… repeating the motion without ending.

" _Is it ok if I make him cum while he's still inside me~?_ "

Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared down at him. Her hips were working faster and harder. It wouldn't take much for her to reach orgasm… Liena's tongue made sure of that. And by the feeling of her Daddy's cock twitching and pulsing faster and faster inside her pussy, she knew he wasn't too far off either.

Her fingers curled so her nails were pressing into his skin, scraping him with a light, gentle pressure. Her moans were increasing with volume and tempo. She could feel Daddy's hands moving her harder, gripping her tighter.

" _Will you cum for me, Daddy~?_ _Will you fill me up with your seed and make my belly warm and full~?_ "

He was beginning to thrust up into her now, being too fevered to let her continue on her own. And Lyra started fucking him as quick as she could; not even grinding on him anymore… just shoving his dick as deep into her pussy as it could go and then pulling it back out, fucking him back in, squeezing him back out…

He was pulsing and surging into her. She could feel it coming, just like it always did before when Daddy was ready to make his daughter into a little woman.

" _Are you ready, Daddy~?_ " She slammed her hips down onto his, making his cock spear the entrance to her womb, battering it, trying to break through… " _Are you ready to make your little girl into a woman~?_ "

He groaned as he picked her up once more, and the sound of her cry as he brought her crashing down onto his lap… making her fall forward onto his chest, her breasts pressing into his body… drove him over the cliff. He held her still on her lap, his very tip touching the back of her sex, and he moaned as a wave of cum splashed into her womb. She kept crying out with each fresh pump of sperm that filled her, fuller and fuller, until there wasn't any room left… and his last burst leaked out onto their laps.

She immediately started squeezing him and slowly lifted herself off. And she laid down beside her sister, both girls keeping their knees in the air, and their hands on their pussies.

Lyra moaned as she could feel his potent seed swimming inside her womb, sloshing around in waves, and she lifted her ass in the air hoping to let his cum pour down to her eggs. She was delirious with heat, and panting, and flushed… and when Liena turned her face toward her, she didn't question it. When Liena brought their lips together, she poked her tongue out and flicked it across her sister's lips.

She felt so full, so hot, so _complete_ with Daddy's cum in her belly. And when their kiss ended, she let her hand slip away and was pleased to see not a single drop came out.

Both girls stood up on shaky legs. Both were naked; both felt wonderful and light as a feather.

They moved closer, and they wrapped each other up in a hug.

Liena pulled back first.

"That was really fun! We should share Daddy more often!"

Lyra grinned as she pecked her sister on the cheek.

"Maybe we should always share him. That way we don't have to take turns and we get him for twice as long~"

Liena's eyes glinted with a devious flash of light.

"I love the sound of that~"

The two girls slipped their clothes on and quietly left the room. They walked down the steps, each motion making their Daddy's cum slish inside their young wombs. And they set down on the couch beside their sister, Loan. And the two looked at the oldest girl as Loan raised a single eyebrow and sniffed the air.

"You two are going to get pregnant if you keep letting him fuck you raw."

Lyra leaned forward to press a kiss to her oldest sister's cheek.

" _Condoms get expensive with this many girls in the household. Think of the money we save by letting him fill us up with his cum, using our wombs as condoms~_ "

Loan blinked, her cheeks flushing and her body twitching with nervous, sexual energy.

But Lyra wasn't done yet…

" _We decided to start sharing Daddy every time we need him… and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us, Loan…_ "

The older girl blinked again, her eyes suddenly darker and blazing with hidden fire.

"… _the only risk you take is letting him fuck you raw and natural, and maybe… just maybe…_ "

Lyra breathed her hot breath onto her sister's flushed cheek.

"… _if we're lucky, Daddy will knock us up like he did to our Mommies._ "

A video game controller crashed onto the floor as three pairs of feet moved away, and toward the stairs, and toward a bedroom…

…where Daddy was still trying to recover from bonding with two of his precious baby girls.


End file.
